


All For Us

by GriffinCastle



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gorod Krovi, M/M, Multi, Poly primis!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/pseuds/GriffinCastle
Summary: The boys settle down after a long day, until Dempsey decides they could use a game of Spin The Bottle. Thing is, being back in Stalingrad has put a strain on Nikolai and Richtofen's side of the relationship. Makeouts ensue.
Relationships: Nikolai Belinski/"Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen/Takeo Masaki
Kudos: 20





	All For Us

Edward stretched from his bunk with a dramatic and irritated sigh, "why is it that when I finally lay down, you three become so loud."

On the floor sat his companions, lazily passing drinks and chatting between themselves. Richtofen had no idea how they could be so nonchalant while  _ literal dragons _ shook the foundation of their shelter. (Especially when the perpetual shelling and dogfighting planes carried on through the night.)

Nikolai was the first to huff, "we never find a place to rest. It is no surprise that only Russians could build somewhere so safe."

"Well, _in_ _Germany_ we don't have building codes for apocalyptic hordes."

"Aw c'mon," Dempsey jeered, "we should play around like old times. Just stay up a little longer?"

Edward blushed that time, he was never good at saying no to Dempsey. Besides, perhaps friends were exactly what he needed. With their journey coming to an end, dreadful loneliness convinced him they'd abandon him at the first opportunity. That despite survival, he'd end up alone without any destiny of his own but to _exist_.

The German fake-groaned and sat among the circle.

Nikolai snickered, "you'd bend over backward for Dempsey."

Tank began to tease, "oh he bends  _ a lot _ of ways-"

"I will leave," Richtofen deadpanned, coercing bubbly laughter from his partners.

Takeo poured him a drink; which compelled Edward to ask, "you're not having any?"

"With alcohol so strong, drinking is less for pleasure and more for masochism," his dear samurai wrinkled his nose.

The doctor smelled his shot of whatever-it-was, and pure chemical pierced his skull, " _ oh my _ . You may be right."

As for Nikolai, he didn't seem too interested in drinking either; his glass appeared to be 82% Stamin-Up. 

Inspiration unexpectedly brightened Dempsey, "wait, I have an idea."

Nikolai raised his brow with interest, until the American chugged his remaining wine and set the bottle on its side. Tank spun it with a challenging glare, "spin the bottle." 

Takeo, who always had a hard time asking for attention anyhow, was bashful as he mumbled, "I believe it would be nice."

Edward was already prepared to self-immolate.

The bottle, meanwhile, slowed to a stop on Nikolai. 

Dempsey grinned, "c' mere big guy!" And pulled the Russian into a sloppy kiss. Though the larger man complied, he eventually pushed Tank away, "ugh, it's like kissing distillery!" 

The marine took no offense, but maybe chugging a mysterious wine so quickly wasn't smart.

Nikolai theatrically wiped his mouth on his sleeve and took his turn- only for the bottle to land on Richtofen. 

The two glimpsed each other up and down. 

Getting along was difficult, particularly lately. There was a time some years ago- on the battlefields of France- where the couple could say they loved each other. However, they were united by a common destiny. Nikolai definitely blamed him for the outbreak, but he hadn't yet despised him. 

...This changed of course. As Edward commanded greater and greater sacrifices for his guarded intentions, Nikolai grew distant. Being in his homeland did little to heal the Russian's wounded heart. Richtofen could never understand what his lover felt, and he couldn't pretend to. Every time the doctor attempted to explore the resurfacing wounds, Nikolai would bite back like a cornered animal.

"...Only if you  _ want _ to kiss me, Nikolai," he wavered.

"..."

"If you feel I've earned your affection."

The Russian scooted closer and cupped Edward's check in his hands. Unlike the kiss shared with Dempsey, theirs was quiet and tender. When tongue was added, it was not for sensuality. They instead implied a need to be vulnerable with soft gasps and laced fingertips.

Breathy and melancholic. 

Anguished and apologetic.

Eventually, the exchange molded into an opportunity to catch up on all the kisses they had been witholding. Richtofen put his arms around the other man's shoulders and tugged on his hair. Meanwhile, Nikolai rested a large palm on the doctor's chest to count on behalf of the excited heart beat. Edward was quite good at kissing, in fact, the Russian would go as far to say he was the best of his three lovers. Nikolai rewarded the grand efforts with low groans and exploring hands.

But then he suddenly pulled away, and Richtofen's eyes fluttered open.

"Richtofen…. I know I will struggle hard before I can trust you again, but I wouldn't want anyone else by my side as I face myself."

“Even if I’m inciting this confrontation?”

“Yes. At this point I must put my delusions to rest. The only person I can listen to now is myself.”

Richtofen struggled with his confession, “...you’ve been so strong. Dempsey and Takeo.  _ Me _ . We need you. You carry a weight on your shoulders for everyone. Yet past your grieving and mistrust, you’ve worked your hardest. You’ve remained. You’ve given me a chance. I will never forget that patience.”

Nikolai was taken aback. 

The other sighed, “besides, one shouldn’t restrict their company to those who never challenge them. I know I often lose sight of my feet, but your rational coerces my honesty unlike any other.”

Dempsey interrupted with sincere and emotional sniffling, "aw c'mon guys. This was supposed to be fun. Just. Just spin the damn bottle again before I start cr. Crying." Chugging the wine was definitly a bad idea.

Now far more relaxed, Edward chuckled as he spun the glass. This time, it landed on Takeo. The doctor shyly squirmed to his side and initiated an invigorated kiss. The proud samurai cradled the man's head as he pulled closer, and elicited a happy noise from Richtofen. 

Tank was thrilled as he cheered, "dog pile!" And threw himself onto Takeo, joining in the exchange. As pecks traveled across Takeo's dark collarbone, ticklish laughter erupted. Without reluctance, Nikolai threw himself in until all four were sharing their affections shamelessly.

That was, until they heard the heavy landing of a dragon. It weighed heavy onto the roof, creating violent cracks from its talons across roof tiles. Everyone froze, wide-eyed. 

There was brief sniffing before the great creature took off again, raining dust and debris onto the men.

"....I think sleeping sounds good right now," Richtofen squeaked.

"I call little spoon," Dempsey blinked.


End file.
